Amor Platónico
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: /AU/La diferencia de edad de ellos. Aparte que en el comienzo no se hablaban mucho pronto se convirtió en una costumbre de verse al saber que iban a la misma escuela. ¿Cómo terminara esto? (N/A: No puedo entrar a mi cuenta TToTT No es plagio )


Hiker: Esto fue algo que nació de pues unas noticias…

Roy y Marth: Y nosotros acompañándola.

Hiker: Pronto Marth y Roy desapareceran… TTwTT. Y volveran Okami, Kami e Itering!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.

Siempre fui el niño que nadie quiso. La oveja negra. Solo desearía, una vez por favor, que me tomen en cuenta…

¿Es demasiado difícil mi deseo?

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10 años. Ahora yo soy el primogénito de mi familia. Tengo cualquier cosa que se me antoje. Pero algo no encaja. Necesito algo más…

(Cambio a Tercera Persona).

El chico se tiro a la cama. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué día era? 26. Fue a la ventana. Quería ir a ver, por alguna razón.

-Que aburrido…-Exclamo el pequeño oji morado.

Entonces diviso una rubia cabellera. Le llamo la atención y bajo en seguida. Era bueno que sus padres no estuvieran.

Pero fue un error hacerlo. Frente a él unos hombres de negro estaban mirándolo fríamente. Lo agarraron, seguramente un robo era, y salieron de la casa.

El peli morado estaba asustado ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡ESTABA ASUSTADO! Forcejo intentándolo lastimar, cosa que fue en vano al ver que no tenía resultados positivos. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero esto nunca llego.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta, apenas, de que otra persona lo cargaba al estilo princesa. En seguida volteo y vio esos ojos azules casi de príncipes. Se sonrojo de golpe.

-¡E-EH! ¡B-BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME!-Gritaba el chico de mirada morada.

-Tranquilo. Solo pasaba por aquí, no pensé que me fueras a tratar asi.-Dijo en su defensa el mayor pasando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-L-Lo siento mucho. Fue la reacción.-Se disculpo el chico.

-Si bueno… Soy Cuddles. Un gusto.-El rubio puso su mano en frente del otro y este no capto.- Tú mano… Ya sabes… El apretón de manos.-Intento explicar ridículamente.

-Toothy…-Estrecho su mano pero al solo contacto con la piel ajena un escalofrío le recorrió.

-Y… Toothy ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Quiso preguntar creando conversación.

-14… Creo que tú tienes ¿16?-Por alguna razón su voz sonó triste al decir la edad.

-19, de hecho.-Corrigió apenado.

-Ah…-

La conversación no siguió ambos se miraban y ya. Toothy se sonrojaba al verle la cara e intentaba mirar otro lado. En cambio, Cuddles miraba seguidamente los ojos morados del otro buscándolos cuando este quitaba la mirada.

Se seguían mirando que un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos. Cuddles ya harto quiso quitar la incomodidad pero digamos que el rubio no era bueno para eso…

-¡QUIERO TENER RELACIONES CONTIGO!-Toothy alzo la mirada de golpe a verle con un sonrojo en toda la cara mientras que el rubio sudaba frío. ¡ESO NO QUISO DECIR!

-¿E-Eh?!

-¡NO, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!-Quiso remediar el chico moviendo en forma negativa sus manos.

-Ah…-Suspiro.

Volvió el silencio incomodo.

¿De qué podían hablar? Eran dos completos desconocidos que no sabían de que conversar.

Pronto la madre y padre del menor llegaron y se lo llevaron después de regañarlo. El rubio solamente se quedo allí siendo ignorado por los padres del chico.

Lo que no sabían. Era que al día siguiente ¿Ambos iban a la misma escuela? Claro está que no en mismos salones. Cabe decir que Cuddles está en el último año de preparatoria (Repitió un año) y Toothy en segundo de secundaria.

Sin embargo cada vez que se veían en los recesos, el rubio dejaba a su grupo de amigos e iba con Toothy. Tanto que se volvió una comodidad para ambos al igual que una costumbre.

Pronto… La sensación de estar cerca de Toothy para Cuddles se volvió una satisfacción. Y por alguna razón se sonrosaba cuando tenía contacto con él.

Pensó que estaba loco. A él le gustaba las chicas ¡Era obvio! Aunque… La inocencia del menor valía mejor que cualquier tipa.

Era increíble que alguien de Segundo de Secundaria tuviera aquella inocencia que portaba el muchacho y la verdad a él rubio le fascinaba aquellas veces que Toothy no entendía sus dobles pensamientos pero mejor asi.

-Toothy…-Llamo Cuddles.

Era receso, una de las tantas semanas que pasaban juntos, y se encontraban en una de las partes donde nadie va. La Azotea.

El peli morado volteo a verle haciéndole seña de que prosiguiera.

-Es que…-No pudo decir más.

El menor ladeo la cabeza sin entender. Cuddles se enterneció hasta la medula. El chico derrochaba ternura ¡POR FAVOR! Solo con mirarlo.

Agarro su mano, lo estampo contra la pared y beso aquellos vírgenes labios. Toothy no salía de su asombro ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? No podía empujarlo, la diferencia de edad se veía a las alturas.

En cambio Cuddles estaba en otras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Lo podían llamar pedófilo! Pero era imposible, se había dado cuenta de algo que nunca se pudo dar cuenta. Se abofeteo mentalmente ¡ESTABA ENAMORADO DE UN CHICO! ¡DE AQUELLA PERSONA QUE SE AFISCIONABA CON LAS COSITAS DE NADA! ¡SE ENAMORO DE TOOTHY!

La falta de oxígeno llegó y se separaron.

-¿C-Cuddles?-Lo miro aun no entendía.

-Me gustas.-Dijo de la nada.

El peli morado no sabía si sentirse ofendido o feliz. Tenía un gran sonrojo, y en la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba.

-Cuddles…-Se calmo un poco.

-No digas nada. Solo dime si o…-

-¡A MI TAMBIÉN!-El menor se trabo y ordeno sus ideas. Estaba a punto de decir su secreto…-A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUS…!

No podía terminar. El rubio agarro ambas manos del chico las pego a la pared, volvió a estamparlo a la pared bruscamente y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez el beso se profundizo. Cuddles se abrió paso en la boca de Toothy entrando y explorando todo su interior.

Volvieron a separarse por el oxígeno y se miraron jadeando.

El mayor hizo una sonrisa perversa y esta vez agarro la cintura del oji morado y lo dejo en el suelo poniendo sus manos como apoyo a sus lados y encima de é.

-¿Cómo nos divertiremos?-

-¿Cómo quieres que nos divirtamos?-Respondió con otra pregunta el peli morado ganándose una sonrisa más ancha de parte del otro.

Todavía tenían que decirles a sus padres. Creo que no les iba a gustar la edad de la pareja… Pero después de lo malo viene lo bueno.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV.

Hiker: Como que muy corto…

Roy: Sipp…

Flik-Medaflojeradespedirme!


End file.
